The Beast
by Noble Ajax
Summary: (Ch 4 Up) What would happen if Beast Boy snapped? I think this gives the answer...
1. Epiphany

Been Dazed and Confused for so long it's not true.  
  
Wanted a woman, never bargained for you.  
  
Lots of people talk and few of them know,  
  
soul of a woman was created below.  
  
Why Didn't I see it coming? How could I have been so blind? Raven knew... She always has to be right doesn't she... god I hate her, Almost as much as I hate myself...  
  
You hurt and abuse tellin' all of your lies.  
  
Run around sweet baby, Lord how they hypnotize.  
  
Sweet little baby, I don't know where you've been.  
  
Gonna love you baby, here I come again.  
  
Betrayal... It's a strange and simple word for such a complexity. How can one action, one phrase, fill your heart with so many emotions? Why did she do it? I told her she'd always have a place in my heart, that she'd always have my friendship... but she had another friend of whom I was unaware...  
  
Every day I work so hard, bringin' home my hard earned pay  
  
Try to love you baby, but you push me away.  
  
Don't know where you're goin', only know just where you've been,  
  
Sweet little baby, I want you again.  
  
I watched her die at his hands, it hurt, but it was amplified by the thoughts that she might never have truly felt anything for me... What is love anyway? A fantasy really, I just always assumed that after all my fruitless efforts, that the woman who was finally receptive was meant for me... I loved her, I thought she was happy.... but it was all a lie  
  
Been dazed and confused for so long, it's not true.  
  
Wanted a woman, never bargained for you.  
  
Take it easy baby, let them say what they will.  
  
Will your tongue wag so much when I send you the bill?  
  
I'm beginning to notice...changes... none of them favorable...  
  
There's little I'm good for around here the others have made that clear...I often wonder why they keep me around... I always assumed it was because of my powers...  
  
Powers, that's laughable... the ability to become any animal, is like money. Its flashy, its showy but it brings no happiness...  
  
It's not like I'll have to worry about that anymore, I'm not in control...  
  
I can hear them in my head, the voices...  
  
Gotta swim, gotta breathe, gotta eat, gotta run...  
  
I feel my bones cracking, changing... It was never like this before, never so painful  
  
I open my mouth to scream but all that emerges is a roar...  
  
The boy is dead, only the beast remains...  
  
A/N- Yah Hey Everybody, I got temporarily Shut down under my other account, Bold Achilles, for trying to post another idea for a story, A Highschool Fic I'm writing with my pal Damien. I have the First Chapter ready to post So I'm just waiting for my probation to end... apparently authors notes can get you banned. Who knew? Anyway, this was short but I might continue with it. What Do You Think? 


	2. Confrontation

Across the tower, the violet haired telepath sat deep in meditation...  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos...."  
  
It was becoming harder to focus, there was something amiss.... She Could feel it, a dark aura hanging over the tower...  
  
Of Course....  
  
That had been quite common, since Terra had died...  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Terra stood Slade behind her, ranting, yelling and mocking them forever having believed that she was one of them, one of the team...  
  
It had hurt Raven to see her new friend turn on her so quickly, but it hurt more to see what it did to a certain green teen...  
  
Beast Boy had just sat there and taken it. It was as if he could not bring himself to hurt the traitor, he was to shocked to do anything.... To hurt to even ask....why?  
  
Terra had raised a Large Boulder over her head, but then just as she would have hurled it at them, Slade betrayed her.  
  
The gunshot to her arm, though in itself did little damage, was all that was needed to break the girl's concentration... She didn't even have the chance to scream before she was crushed beneath the stone...  
  
And Beast Boy just sat there, staring open mouthed... He never shed a tear for her death...  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Raven's eyes opened suddenly as a loud crash broke through the silence and her memories.  
  
'What was that?' She pondered as her ears perked ready to pick up the slightest noise....  
  
A new noise reached her ears...  
  
It was like thunder, low and growling.... But it couldn't have been thunder...could it?  
  
It grew louder, and more menacing as whatever it was grew closer...  
  
Then there was silence... broken only by heavy panting from out in the hall...  
  
Raven stared at her door, feeling the creature move closer and closer, all she could hear was the beating of her own heart....  
  
Thump... Thump.... Thump...  
  
Instantly the silence was shattered as her door flew off its hinges and a large beast leapt into the room howling....  
  
The monster was like something out of her darkest nightmare, but it was worsened by the fact, she could sense something familiar... She knew this leviathan...  
  
"Beast Boy?"  
  
The creature looked up at her, luminous red eyes glowing against the dark. It began to move forward, and Raven gasped at the sight before her...  
  
His eyes, were narrow and slitted, like a cats...  
  
The mouth, which she had never seen where anything but a smile, dripped blood and saliva down from its protruding fangs, which glistened in the faint moonlight...  
  
From his hands, there grew longs claws, and his entire body was covered in thick coarse green hairs...  
  
"Beast Boy?" She asked again quietly...  
  
The monster moved forward and began to chuckle darkly as the girl tried to crawl backward across her bed and towards the window...  
  
Then quite suddenly it spoke...  
  
"Where are you going Raven?" His voice was deep and raspy...  
  
"Beast Boy?"  
  
It Laughed again...  
  
"There is only one..." Before pouncing...  
  
A/N- I will update again soon, but what do you think? If any of you are confused, reread Beast Boy's thoughts last chapter. By the way I HATE TERRA... so this has more BBR in it, with just enough angst... I hope...  
  
Bold Achilles = Noble Ajax 


	3. Madness

People always complain that their too skinny, too fat, too ugly...they should fell lucky that they at least appear human.... All my life I've felt their stares upon me, but today her stares pierce me...  
  
If ever you had said to me before  
  
That I would lead this life  
  
That I am living now I guess it's all so strange  
  
To feel the way I do inside and  
  
Have so much that I could feel some  
  
Pride for in my life so why is it that  
  
I feel like this  
  
Why does she look at me like that? She cringes as I approach, she's terrified... I smile, the smell of fear does wonders for my appetite... But there's something strange, another part of me is reluctant to kill her... 'She is only prey' cries a louder voice. Survival of the fittest...  
  
How do I feel? I've been here before  
  
I've felt this  
  
Retreat to a place a place within me I need this  
  
Keep it all down bottled inside it breaks me  
  
to torment again and  
  
Torture me like it used to  
  
She trembles with fear as I run a claw across her slender neck, she whimpered ever so slightly as the skin broke... I could feel my senses explode as the scent of the flowing red substance reached my nostrils... I licked one of my claws almost sadistically, acknowledging the girls look of horror as she beheld my action... All the better  
  
I try and try to break away from all the hate  
  
I'm feeling for everyone of you that's ever  
  
Done me wrong I need to justify the reasons  
  
For the way I'm living I guess I can't cause  
  
I don't feel like I deserve  
  
She looks up at me and I see my reflection in those violet orbs... Horror struck I take a step back, Is that truly what I have become?  
  
People always wanted to be famous, I was, but all I ever wanted was to be normal...  
  
I behold my own twisted, horrible form, 'What part of that is normal?'  
  
How do I feel? I've been here before  
  
I've felt this  
  
Retreat to a place a place within me I need this  
  
Keep it all down bottled inside it breaks me  
  
to torment again and  
  
Torture me like it used to  
  
The girl looks up at me and notices my hesitation. Why is she so familiar? Images, faces and memories run through the haze inside my mind. I cannot focus, the cacophony of their voices ringing in my head. 'Raven... Kill... Breathe... Swim... Eat... Run... Raven... Raven...'  
  
"RAVEN!!!" I find myself screaming... The tears flow down my face as I behold my bloody hands... The wounded girl before me places her hands upon my head...  
  
"I'm sorry..." She whispers as a blinding pain fills my head as I roar in agony... And then a numbing, bone chilling silence and peace...  
  
So now the waves they have subsided  
  
And my soul is bleeding  
  
I can't take away all the shame I feel  
  
Forgive me  
  
"Forgive me..." I whisper before the darkness consumes me... 


	4. Abyss

Raven stood over Beast Boy's fallen form, panting heavily, it took a lot of energy to telekinetically take out an opponent. As time passed, he deranged appearance began to look about normal... or as normal as Beast Boy ever looked... The hairs receded, the claws retracted, and his long fangs shrank to their normal size. Though most would have been satisfied with a this change as a sign the monster that had possessed him was gone, Raven, who herself had gone through similar transformations, knew better. After healing the gash along her throat, she placed a hand on Beast Boy's sweat covered brow, trying to sense a source of evil within...  
  
At first she sensed nothing out of the ordinary, but soon she became aware of a growing, pulsating power within her unconscious friend.  
  
His eyes opened, revealing them to still be slitted, and the creature opened its fanged mouth in a threatening hiss... She could sense the aura of darkness growing larger, encasing the room in its fury, suffocating her with its dark power... She could feel the room spinning as the beast stood, she feel to her knees and began to cough, her vision blurring noticeably... She looked up into the piercing sadistic gaze of the monster towering over her...  
  
"Azarath... Metrion...Zinthos..." she managed weakly, reaching out and grabbing the creature with the last of her strength, sending the remainder of her own energy deep within him. As she fainted, so did the animal which had once been so dear to her, landing on top of her... Though both appeared resting, strenuous activity was going on within the mind of the former shapeshifter...  
  
[Welcome to where time stands still  
  
No one leaves and no one will  
  
Moon is full, never seems to change  
  
Just labeled mentally deranged  
  
Dream the same thing every night  
  
I see our freedom in my sight  
  
No locked doors, no windows barred  
  
No things to make my brain seem scarred ]  
  
Deep within his own mind, Beast Boy sat in complete silence, which was for him quite a feat, shackled to a near by wall. In what was apparently a deep slumber... Raven awoke, lying a short distance away... She stood, and ran towards him, but when she came closer, the green teen opened his eyes...  
  
"What do you want Raven?" he said emotionlessly, without looking at her, staring ahead towards an apparently fascinating stone wall. She tried to move so she could look him in the eye, but he looked away again...  
  
"To help you..."  
  
"Get out Raven..."  
  
Raven recalled herself saying a similar thing when she was in her own mind and Hatred had broken free. Beast Boy hadn't abandoned her then, she'd be damned if she was just going to leave him here.  
  
"Your coming with me..." She said, reaching for the chains which bound him  
  
"Don't Touch those!" He said eyes wide and suddenly panicking, flailing trying to keep the iron-like links away from her but to no avail. The moment Ravens hands came into contact with the metals cool surface, the chains began to glow with an unholy red light. The shackles began to deteriorate where they had been touched, as if melted by intense heat.  
  
"Run Raven..." Said Beast Boy, his voice deepening into a fierce growl, as claws began to sprout from his fingers...  
  
[Sleep, my friend, and you will see  
  
That dream is my reality  
  
They keep me locked up in this cage  
  
Can't they see it's why my brain says "rage"  
  
Sanitarium, leave me be  
  
Sanitarium, just leave me alone  
  
Build my fear of what's out there  
  
Cannot breathe the open air  
  
Whisper things into my brain  
  
Assuring me that I'm insane  
  
They think our heads are in their hands  
  
But violent use brings violent plans  
  
Keep him tied, it makes him well  
  
He's getting better, can't you tell?]  
  
Raven backed away from the thing that was Beast Boy as it staggered forward in apparent intense pain. He began to grow taller, the fur returning this time with a long mane moving down his spine, His clothing ripped as long spiderlike legs grew from his back, but what struck Raven most of all were his eyes, pupils having once again receded into slits as while the rest turned red...  
  
"Having fun Raven?" Came a low growl from the monster's fanged mouth  
  
[No more can they keep us in  
  
Listen, damn it, we will win  
  
They see it right, they see it well  
  
But they think this saves us from our hell]  
  
Raven looked defiantly into the Red eyes of the monster that held her friend within.  
  
"Beast Boy! I know your still in there! Fight it! Control your rage!!!"  
  
The Beast Glared at her, but smiled, Sadistically, "I can hear you Raven, there's no reason to yell..."  
  
She looked up at Beast Boy, a mixture of pain and terror in her eyes, "Beast Boy?"  
  
The same low voice answered her, with deep laughter....  
  
"No..." She choked, 'He's really gone...' She turned to run, and began to sprint away from the monster she'd left behind, when suddenly the beast leapt in front of her path and turned to face her..  
  
"It ends now Raven..."  
  
[Sanitarium, leave me be  
  
Sanitarium, just leave me alone  
  
Sanitarium, just leave me alone]  
  
Raven backed up against the wall, trembling, knowing that her fate was in the hands of this monstrosity. 1 Sharp Claw like Spindly leg plunged into the wall to the right of her face, and another into the wall to her left as one more positioned itself at her forehead allowing the razor edge to tease the soft flesh there...  
  
Behind the cruelly smiling face, a struggle was going on for at that moment, a forgotten portion of the creature's mind awoke. Suddenly the remaining chains on the wall began to crawl along the floor, slithering until they reached the shackles hanging from the beast's wrists. Instantly, the creature cried out as the various appendages were reabsorbed and the monster's pupils widened returning to its almost human form...  
  
[Fear of living on  
  
Natives getting restless now  
  
Mutiny in the air  
  
Got some death to do  
  
Mirror stares back hard  
  
"Kill," it's such a friendly word  
  
Seems the only way  
  
For reaching out again] 


End file.
